the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 30
In Leg Post 30 Queen Iseult is directing building efforts for the new Space British colony in the Waterfall District of Algernon. The Greene Knight is helping the farmers with their crops instead of searching for the Holy Grail, like the other Knights of the Round Table. Clare Bertilak announces that she wants the peasants to build her a castle as grand as The Red Castle of Lady Sebile. She admires Sebile's tenacity in getting herself a husband, Sir Sagramore, in just a single day. Elsewhere, in the wilderness, Sir Lile Morians, otherwise known as The Knight of the Castle of Maidens, has gotten up and travels the land in search of the grail ahead of the other knights. However she finds herself followed by another knight, Sir Flannedrius, who challenges Morians for the cursed sword that she wields. After the battle, Morians buries the dead Flannedrius. Space Camelot The One Location: Algernon | Waterfall District Characters: Queen Iseult | The Greene Knight | Clare Bertilak The atmosphere was humid as the dozens of waterfalls in the area caused a perpetual spray to linger in the air. Rainbows spread across each other like little colourful crossroads. The waterfalls of the region made it an instant choice for settlement, despite the constant damp sensation. The buildings were being created high, both for the ample view and to get away from the water mist for cosier nights. The buildings were constructed atop of struts and beneath the struts was arable land to be turned into gardening plots. Someone was even planning an inn that overlooked the lake were the most waterfalls fell. Coordinating most of the building efforts was Queen Iseult while The Greene Knight was helping the farmers. He wouldn't use magic to enhance the farming experience as they would need to get along without him. Instead he helped with his knowledge of the plants and his ability to communicate with them. He kept 'tucking' the seeds into the earth and reading them bedtime stories. Queen Iseult: "Shouldn't ye be finding that Holy Cup or whatever it is?" The Greene Knight: "There's plenty of knights searching for it already. I think I'm better needed here." Queen Iseult: "Doncha want ta live forever?" The Greene Knight: "Not really. I will live long enough as it is. Unless I just jinxed myself and I die in a couple of minutes." He smirked but Iseult looked aghast. She grabbed his hair and smacked her other hand against the wooden strut of a building. Queen Iseult: "Doncha go an' curse yeseln, ye daft git!" The Greene Knight: "Sorry." Five minutes passed by and the Greene Knight didn't die. Queen Iseult: "Lucky." The Greene Knight: "Lucky the wooden post took pity on me?" Queen Iseult: "Tha's not how it works." Clare Bertilak: "I have claimed my first domicile here on this planet! It shall be the first building here finished." Clare Bertilak pointed to one of the buildings above them, which was the nearest to being done. Clare Bertilak: "It is quite a bit smaller than I would prefer but it will do as a quaint home-away-from-home. I have heard that the knights of Camelot found a castle somewhere near here?" The Greene Knight got up and dusted the dirt from his bare hands. The Greene Knight: "That's right. The Red Castle they call it. Belongs to Lady Sebile, the new wife of Sir Sagramore." Clare Bertilak: "I heard she managed to snatch him in less than a day! I have to admire a woman of such tenacity." Queen Iseult: "I was thinking she sounds bonkers but sure, tenacious." Clare Bertilak: "I shall have to make sure my own castle rivals hers, of course. I can't be outdone by the locals." Iseult and the Greene Knight glanced at each other. Queen Iseult: "You're going to build your own castle?" Clare Bertilak: "Of course! Well, not with my own two hands, of course. The peasants will have to build it." Queen Iseult: "What peasants?" Lady Bertilak looked affronted and spread her arms out to the workers around them. Clare Bertilak: "Do you see any other peasants?" Queen Iseult: "But these guys are working on building Space Britain. Not... vanity projects." Lady Bertilak wafted a hand at Iseult. Clare Bertilak: "Pish posh! My castle is for Space Britain! Like I said, we can't have the locals doing better than us!" Iseult just rolled her eyes while the Greene Knight got back to his plants. Location: Wilds of Algernon Characters: Sir Lile Morians of the Castle of Maidens | Sir Flannedrius While most of the Knights of the Round Table were sleeping for the night, a lone knight trekked across the wilderness of Algernon in search of the Holy Grail. She wore what most would consider Japanese samurai armour. Large parts, like the cuirass, were made from plate metal painted vibrant red, while other parts, such as the pauldrons, were made from heavily woven bamboo that could withstand a slash from any katana blade. Strapped to her back was a long nodachi sword that also had a bright, red hilt and red strands billowing in the strong wind. Her helmet also had long, red feathers that added to the commotion in the wind while she paused, overseeing the landscape. Though night, the bright moon lit up the land with its luminous, white glow. As Lile Morians looked on she spotted a shadow hopping between the large porous rocks in her direction. She frowned as she didn't recognise the woman that approached. She knew her for another Knight of the Round Table due to her armour and the tabard she wore over it, but she knew not the sigils. Sir Lile Morians: "Halt! Who goes there?" Sir Flannedrius: "Sir Flannedrius. I seek to challenge you for the sword." Morians tutted to herself. Sir Lile Morians: "Then you have come seeking death. I give you this chance to relinquish your claim." Nobody ever backed down at this point but she always wanted to ensure the offer was made in advance. She watched as Sir Flannedrius drew her own claymore and held it aloft in both of her hands. The woman was well-built, probably stronger than most of the male knights Morians knew, making her a good match for such a massive sword. The nodachi was more slender but equally as long. She unstrapped it from her back and poised herself. She already had the high ground and Sir Flannedrius appeared slow, though strong. The other woman came up the rocks at a sudden pace that surprised Morians. It wasn't enough. Morians brought the nodachi round in a swooping arc that was blocked twice by the claymore. The claymore was, however, a much heavier weapon than the nodachi and Morians had brough it around and down long before Flannedrius had managed to get into a better position. The fight, like usual, didn't last long. Sir Lile Morians: "I am the one." Morians brought her weapon down on the prone knight and finished her off with a clean, swift kill. Flannedrius' long, blonde hair was stained with blood and her claymore lay fallen to the earth. Morians used a cloth to clean her nodachi before returning the cursed sword to its sheath on her back. She then marched back down the rocky hill to a patch of soft earth and used Flannedrius' claymore to dig at the earth to create a makeshift grave for her fellow knight. None had attempted to challenge her since the knights had ascended to the stars. For a moment Morians truly believed that she would be left in peace with the blade. Digging grave for another good knight was a disappointment. Category:Post Category:Leg Post